Things Have Changed
by Akanna
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Yucatan Handbook. Harry est de retour à Poudlard pour une sixième année. Les temps changent, et Harry aussi. [ SLASH HPDM Mort d'un personnage mais pas de drama mélo etc. ]
1. Despite All My Rage

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de Yucatan Handbook et les personnes de JKR. Il y aura aussi des références à des chansons et des groupes populaires, voir la fin de chaque chapitre pour plus d'infos. J'ai laisser les titres des chapitres en anglais, mais je les traduit en dessous.

Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic merveilleuse, mais laissez des commentaires et j'en ferai part à l'auteure, c'est promis. Je suis désolée à l'avance si je vous fais patientez entre les chapitres, c'est que j'écris ma propre fiction et que je dois gérer les deux.

**Rating : **M ( R ) **SLASH** et language corsé.

**Avertissement : **HP/DM slash – relations homme-homme – et la mort d'un personnage. Pas de drama-mélo-etc, par contre.

Avant _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

* * *

**Despite all my rage I'm still just a rat in a cage**

**_Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage_**

Harry Potter mis le pied sur la plate-forme de la station de Pré-au-Lard, ressentant le froid vent de Septembre qui frappait son visage. Il se traça lentement un chemin de la station jusqu'à la route ou les diligences attendaient. C'était déjà encombré des étudiants essayant de trouver un carrosse vide pour partager avec leurs amis. Harry s'arrêta aux portes et jeta un coup d'œil a l'intérieur.

Il avait des sentiments très partagés sur le fait de revenir cette année. Poudlard était toujours sa maison, rien n'avait changer cela. Il prenait encore plaisir a arriver a Pré-au-Lard dans le Poudlard Express et a voir Hagrid diriger les premières années. Mais en même temps, il ressentait une bonne dose d'effroi a propos de l'année scolaire a venir. L'année passée avait détruit avec succès les illusions d'Harry que l'école était un endroit sûr. Maintenant, en regardant en arrière, il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour garder cette illusion aussi longtemps. Poudlard n'avait jamais été sûr.

Harry sursauta de sa rêverie quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il regarda à sa gauche pour trouver Ginny Weasley lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les diligences. Ça n'avait jamais été sûr pour Ginny non plus. Elle avait été presque tuée durant sa toute première année à l'école. Ginny pressa la main d'Harry un moment avant de la lâcher. Harry la regarda se faire un chemin vers Dean Thomas, qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Il observa un moment leur dos qui s'éloignaient avant de reporter son attention sur les carrosses.

Harry venait de trouver une diligence vide et regardait les Sombrals avec un vif intérêt quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Il se retourna pour voir Ron Weasley courir vers lui. Hermione Granger n'était pas loin derrière.

"Ou étais-tu?" demanda Ron. "Une minute tu étais la, et l'autre tu étais parti."

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, mais il répondit d'un ton monocorde : "Je ne suis pas allé nul part, je suis simplement venu ici. Je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être des affaires de Préfets à faire, ou quelque chose."

Harry trouvait la question de Ron énervante. Il avait sûrement le droit de marcher un peu par lui-même sans devoir en faire un rapport à Ron? Il se retourna vers le carrosse en soupirant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tellement ennuyé. Toutes ses pensées à propos de Ron furent vite oubliées alors qu'il était une fois de plus fasciné par les bêtes ailées qui ressemblaient à des chevaux. L'année d'avant, il les avait trouvés effrayants parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais maintenant il leur trouvait quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme à un vieil ami. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi il ressentait cela. Par Merlin, les bêtes avaient vraiment l'air très sinistre. Et elles avaient joué un rôle clef dans les évènements qui avaient menés à la mort de son parrain. Harry plaça ses mains sur sa tête en se croissant les doigts. Il prit une longue respiration tremblante alors que des souvenirs indésirables commençaient à envahir son esprit.

"Oh, Harry" fit Hermione derrière lui, sympathisante.

"Hermione, non." Lui dit Harry sans même la regarder. "Je vais bien." Il savait que les yeux de celle-ci étaient pleins de sympathie et d'intérêt juste maintenant. Il était ennuyé une fois de plus.

* * *

Drago Malefoy regardait l'échange de près. Son attention avait été captée quand il avait entendu Ron crier le nom d'Harry. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était toujours un peu plus attentif à tout quand Potter était dans les alentours. Il observait attentivement pendant que le Survivant se détournait de ses amis pour regarder dans le vide à l'horizon, comme le héros tragique qu'il était. S'en suivit la belle et joliment exécutés pièce que Drago aimait appelée "L'acte du martyre". Premièrement, le Survivant broyait du noir et ses amis lui demandait ce qui ne va pas, ce à quoi le héros répondait invariablement 'rien'. Comme ça, il jouait le jeu du martyre solitaire tout en étant le centre d'attention. Parfait.

Drago eut un gloussement quand il vit le regard confus de Weasley. Évidemment, il n'avait pas comprit qu'elle était la source de comtemplation de Potter cette fois-ci. Il vit Granger souffler silencieusement 'SOM-BRALS' derrière le dos de Harry. Un regard de compréhension se dessina sur le visage de Ron.

Drago tourna immédiatement son attention vers le point que Potter semblait regarder au devant de la diligence. Il avait oublié pour les Sombrals. C'était particulièrement difficile de se rappeler de quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas voir. Drago devait l'admettre, il était un peu curieux à propos d'eux. Spécialement depuis que Potter pouvait les voir et lui non. Bon, il finirait sûrement par les voir, un jour ou l'autre.

Drago était entraîné par ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un qui le regardait. Lentement ses yeux quittèrent la diligence pour arriver sur Harry Potter. Harry le regardait d'une manière non-amicale, mais pas encore tout à fait agressive. Il attendait apparemment que Drago commence le combat inévitable.

'Ben merde si je te permets de promouvoir ton image totalement-parfait en te laissant jouer le rôle du pauvre défenseur' Drago fulminait dans son esprit. 'T'es pas mieux que nous tous.'

Donc les deux gars ne faisaient que se faire face, fulminants, mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot ou ne fit un mouvement pour s'emparer de leur baguette. Une foule commençait à se ressembler autour d'eux, attendant que le combat commence. Finalement, Ron prit conscience du combat de regards qui se passaient entre les deux ennemis, et décida d'ajouter sa part au mélange.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, _Malefoy_?" demanda Ron, d'un ton venimeux.

Drago laissa son regard s'attarder sur Harry un peu plus longtemps avant de tourner son attention vers le roux.

"Rien" répondit-il aussi vicieusement. "Et avant que tu le demandes, oui, ça veut dire toi." Sans regarder de nouveau vers Harry, il tourna le dos au trio et se fraya un chemin vers le carrosse le plus près. Un violent "DEHORS!" se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la diligence et deux secondes plus tard, deux deuxième-années terrifiés dégringolèrent à l'extérieur.

Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et fulminait. "Il peut pas faire sa! Ce vers de terre prétentieux…"

Harry laissa Hermione calmer le garçon et entra dans le carrosse, près pour le voyage vers le château. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en préoccuper moins.

* * *

Titre original du chapitre de la chanson _Bullet With Butterfly Wings_ par les Smashing Pumpkins.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre autant que j'ai pu le faire quand je l'ai lu et traduit. BEAUCOUP PLUS À VENIR!

La fic originale étant terminée, je vais essayer ( je dis bien ESSAYER! ) de faire le plus vite possible pour traduire. Comme j'ai ma propre fic « Tout de Moi » à écrire, il faut pas trop m'en vouloir non plus!

Alors voilà, REVIEWS! Et je vous adore! x, Akanna


	2. Don't believe what you hear

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de Yucatan Handbook et les personnes de JKR. Il y aura aussi des références à des chansons et des groupes populaires, voir la fin de chaque chapitre pour plus d'infos. J'ai laisser les titres des chapitres en anglais, mais je les traduit en dessous.

Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic merveilleuse, mais laissez des commentaires et j'en ferai part à l'auteure, c'est promis. Je suis désolée à l'avance si je vous fais patientez entre les chapitres, c'est que j'écris ma propre fiction et que je dois gérer les deux.

**Rating : **M ( R ) **SLASH** et language corsé.

**Avertissement : **HP/DM slash – relations homme-homme – et la mort d'un personnage. Pas de drama-mélo-etc, par contre.

**R.A.R. :**

Zaika : Merci! La voilà!

Saturne : Merci du commentaire, désolée de t'avoir pris d'avance, j'étais pas au courant (non, c'est vrai sweet )

Echizen D Luffy : Merci! Voila la suite!

Les comments ont été passé ; Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Don't believe what you hear, don't believe what you see**

**_(Ne crois pas ce que tu entends, ne crois pas ce que tu vois)_**

Le voyage vers le château se déroula sans évènements. Ron avait demandé gentiment pourquoi Harry n'était pas venu au Terrier pendant l'été, même si Dumbledore avait donné son accord en juillet. Harry pouvait voir la blessure dans les yeux de Ron, mais sincèrement, Harry n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner.

L'été d'Harry avait été différent de ses précédents avec les Dursleys. Apparemment, oncle Vernon avait prit les avertissements des membres de l'Ordre à cœur. Harry n'avait plus été demandé pour faire du ménage, ni interdit à quitter la maison. En d'autres mots, son existence avait été complètement ignorée.

Au début, Harry n'avait pas remarqué les changements à cause de sa peine après la mort de Sirius. Il brossait ses dents dans la salle de bain le troisième soir après son arrivée quand ça l'avait finalement frapper. Il avait failli s'étrangler avec la pâte à dent en se mettant à sangloter violemment. Il avait réussi à retourner dans sa chambre, et ne l'avait pas quitté pendant une semaine. Il se faufilait à la salle de bain seulement quand il était sûr que personne ne serait dans les alentours et faisait des raids à la cuisine pour de la nourriture la nuit, quand les Dursleys dormaient. Il voulait vraiment être tout seul.

Quand il avait finalement quitté sa chambre durant la deuxième semaine de vacances, lui et les Dursleys avaient déjà acquis une habitude de s'ignorer mutuellement. Harry avait rapidement commencé à passer ses journées loin de la maison.

Little Whinging était un endroit ennuyeux. L'aisselle du Surrey, vraiment. Quand Harry ne se promenait pas sans but précis, il était soit à la librairie locale ou dans un restaurant à travailler comme plongeur. Il était vraiment stupide de s'échapper des travaux ménagers des Durleys pour ça, mais au moins il faisait un peu d'argent. Et cet argent était vraiment le sien, pas celui de ses parents ou le prix d'un tournoi bâtard.

Il avait donc passer son été seul, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il écrivait régulièrement aux membres de l'Ordre et à ses amis pour qu'il sache qu'il était bien, mais les lettres restaient impersonnelles. Maintenant qu'il était assis dans le carrosse avec les dits-amis et Neville Londubat, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Harry gardait ses yeux sur le château qui se rapprochait et personne ne parlait. Pas même Neville.

* * *

L'ambiance dans l'école avait elle aussi changé durant l'été. Le retour de Voldemort était un fait connu maintenant. Le niveau d'activité des Mangemorts avait été plutôt bas durant l'été, mais les élèves étaient effrayés. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas né avant la première chute de Voldemort étaient au courant de la terreur qu'il avait inspiré.

Un petit groupe de Serpentards prenait déjà un plein avantage de la peur de leurs camarades durant ces temps incertains. Les professeurs n'étaient pas capables d'arrêter les brutalités mentales, et parfois même physiques, qu'ils exécutaient sur leur pairs. Les coupables s'assuraient de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac et les victimes étaient trop effrayées pour elles-même et leur famille pour dénoncer les attaquants.

Harry, comme tous les autres, était toujours sur ses gardes en dehors de la salle commune de Griffondor. Pendant la première semaine de cours, il s'assurait de ne pas se promener seul dans les couloirs, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas une cible. Peut-être que les Serpentards pensaient qu'attaquer le Survivant n'était pas sage, surtout qu'Harry n'aurait aucun problème à nommer ses agresseurs.

Harry revint donc rapidement à ses vieilles habitudes de se promener seul avec ses pensées. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas entre lui et les deux autres de leur 'inséparable' trio. Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais ne se comprenaient pas non plus. Harry se sentait coupable de ne pas parler à ses amis de la prophétie qui le désignait comme le seul tueur possible de Voldemort, c'était sûrement la plus grosse chose qui mettait leur amitié de côté. Mais Harry n'était toujours pas prêt à leur en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Mais il leur dirait, bientôt.

La plupart de son temps, Harry le passait dans un débarras abandonné sur le deuxième étage. C'était une pièce grande, mais tellement pleine de choses brisées et poussiéreuses que la plus grande partie en était inaccessible. De la porte, on pouvait marcher assez facilement jusqu'à une fenêtre sur le mur opposé. L'allée était pleine de vieilleries; un canapé moisi et une commode branlante. Harry s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour une niche qu'il avait trouvé à gauche de la fenêtre. Il avait placé un fauteuil usé jusqu'à la corde devant la fenêtre de l'alcôve. C'était vite devenu son endroit favoris pour broyer du noir.

* * *

Cétait mercredi et Harry était en chemin vers 'la pièce' au second étage. Ça faisait quelques soirs qu'il n'était pas venu. Les professeurs les bombardaient de devoirs et, même si les choses n'étaient toujours pas comme avant entre les trois amis, il n'y avait personne de mieux avec qui étudier que Ron et Hermione. Hermione s'assurait que le travail était fait pendant que Ron s'assurait que l'étude ne devenait pas trop sérieuse. Toujours est il, Harry avait sentit le besoin de prendre une pause. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas une pause totale puisqu'il avait encore à lire 15 pages de son livre de potion qu'il avait avec lui. 

Harry s'avança vers la porte et, avec un regard rapide, s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, il ouvrit la porte. La pièce n'était pas inoccupée.

'Merde', pensa Harry en voyant son Serpentard le moins apprécié assis sur le canapé avec un livre sur ses genoux.

* * *

Drago sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Phénomène Potter se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'était pas du tout dans l'humeur pour ça.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dehors!"

Harry prit une décision rapidement. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Non! Regarde, je viens ici depuis le début de l'année." Harry se sentait comme un enfant de six ans avec son résonnement, mais il ne voulait absolument pas laisser tomber 'la pièce'.

Drago lui lança un regard incrédule et extrêmement irrité. "Hé bien je viens ici depuis notre quatrième année alors va te faire foutre!"

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et évalua ses options avant de rencontrer le regard de Drago. Harry fit appel à sa voix la plus calme et la plus non-offensive qu'il le pouvait en ce moment et dit "Je vais aller là-bas. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis là" avant de passer à côté du blond vers son alcôve. Il était sûr que Drago allait venir le voir pour lui demander de quitter sur-le-champ, ou au moins jeter des insultes ou des sorts ou les deux vers lui, mais l'attaque de Drago ne vint jamais.

Après cinq minutes d'attente non-nécessaire pour que le Serpentard se venge, Harry s'installa avec précautions dans le fauteuil et mis son livre de potion sur ses genous. En dépit de ses efforts, Harry trouva rapidement qu'il était difficile de se concentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Harry pouvait entendre chaque petit mouvement, toussotement et changement de page que l'autre garçon faisait et ça le rendait fou. Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry put entendre le Serpentard se lever et sortir de la pièce en tempêtant.

* * *

Le titre original du chapitre vient de la chanson _Acrobat_ de U2.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre autant que moi quand je l'ai lu! Et traduis LoL!

Voilà! REVIEWS! Je vous adore! x, Akanna


	3. You can feel the enemy

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de Yucatan Handbook et les personnes de JKR. Il y aura aussi des références à des chansons et des groupes populaires, voir la fin de chaque chapitre pour plus d'infos. J'ai laisser les titres des chapitres en anglais, mais je les traduit en dessous.

Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic merveilleuse, mais laissez des commentaires et j'en ferai part à l'auteure, c'est promis. Je suis désolée à l'avance si je vous fais patientez entre les chapitres, c'est que j'écris ma propre fiction et que je dois gérer les deux.

**Rating : **M ( R ) **SLASH** et language corsé.

**Avertissement : **HP/DM slash – relations homme-homme – et la mort d'un personnage. Pas de drama-mélo-etc, par contre.

**R.A.R. :**

_onarluca_ : Merci! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

_Echizen D Luffy_ : Voila, c'est arrangé, c'était pas volontaire en effet! L'action commence un peu déjà dans ce chapitre, mais bien sûr ça dépend de quelle action tu veux parler! Merci et voilà la suite!

Les comments ont été passé ; Bonne lecture! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, le suivant viendra plus vite! Oh, et la NdT est à la fin ; Une petite note de ma part!

* * *

**If you just close your eyes, you can feel the enemy**

**( Si tu ne fais que fermer les yeux, tu peux sentir l'ennemi )**

Après avoir rencontrer Draco dans 'la pièce', Harry avait commencé à prêter un peu plus d'attention aux actions de son rival d'école. Il fut choqué de découvrir à quel point il ne s'était pas préoccupé du Serpentard au visage pointu durant les premières semaines de classes. Ce n'était pas que l'attitude ou les actions de Malfoy s'étaient améliorées. Au contraire, Malfoy était toujours aussi méchant et malveillant envers n'importe quel spectateur inoffensif, sinon plus encore. C'était principalement parce que tout le monde, y compris Harry, gardait un œil sur les Serpentards qui montraient presque ouvertement la carte du Mangemort. Surprenant, Malfoy n'était pas parmi eux.

Même si Draco était toujours en train d'insulter tout ce qui bouge, il refusait toujours de commencer un combat avec Harry. Résultat, les deux garçons ne se parlaient jamais. Mais avec les regards que Malfoy lançait dans sa direction, Harry pouvait facilement décrypter un message. 'Bordel, reste hors de _ma_ pièce.'

Néanmoins, le samedi suivant dans l'après-midi, Harry faisait son chemin vers la porte familière sur le second niveau. Espérant trouver la pièce vide, il ouvrit la porte. Draco Malfoy était assis dans la même position que plus tôt sur le fauteuil. Harry avança à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant que Draco puisse prononcer un seul mot.

Draco se ressaisit rapidement. "De. Hors." Siffla-t-il.

Harry ne pouvait pas retirer l'irritation du regard qu'il donna à Malfoy avant de se diriger vers son alcôve. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, quand Malfoy sauta sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette vers la gorge de Harry. La baguette l'empêchait de voir le visage du Serpentard, mais Harry imaginait, par sa position tendue et sa voix tremblante, qu'il était en fait en colère. Ça et la baguette collée dangereusement vers sa gorge.

"J'ai dit, dehors. Je ne veux pas de toi ici avec ta respiration sifflante. Je suis resté loin de toi, maintenant reste loin de moi bordel! T'as compris?'' Draco mis l'emphase sur ses mots en poussant la baguette un peu plus loin.

Tranquillement, Harry commença à s'éloigner de l'autre garçon et de sa baguette, montant ses mains sur ses côtés. Il battit en retraite sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente dans son dos. Il gardait les mains en l'air, pliant les coudes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse croiser les doigts et appuyer sa tête sur eux, penchant vers l'arrière. Alors il croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver plus loin d'une position de combat.

Draco rageait. "Espèce de con arrogant! Tu ose penser que je vais pas te jeter de sort juste parce que tu es le putain de Survivant?''

"Je ne te connais pas assez pour assumer n'importe quoi" répondit Harry sincèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il croyait pouvoir accomplir avec ça. Dans le fond de son esprit, il réalisa que Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le tuer. Mais ça n'empêcherais pas le Serpentard de faire quelque chose de douloureux de toutes manières.

"Nous avons été des ennemis mortels pendant cinq ans et tu présume - " Le discours de Draco fut coupé net par un éclat de rire de Harry.

Draco leva sa main qui tenait sa baguette à nouveau de ses côtés, ou elle était restée. " Tu crois que t'es en position de faire ça? " demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu malgré sa situation délicate. "T'es tellement chanceux. N'avoir que moi comme ennemi" dit-il.

"Et tu es au dessus de ça?" se moqua Draco.

"Oui, je crois que oui'' répondit Harry. "Tu peux pas me faire de mal, Draco.''

Draco détesta la manière condescendante qu'Harry avait de dire son prénom. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. "Oh vraiment?''

La colère commençait à monter en Harry aussi. Il détestait ses combats incessants. Un enfant qui en attaquait un autre et qui essayait d'avoir le dessus. Harry atteignait son point limite.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage controllée quand il parla. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me jeter un sort? Non non, quelque chose de plus gros. De quoi je parles? On est ennemis! Tu vas utiliser le _Cruciatus_? _Avada Kedavra_?'' Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer. "Ou bien tu va me frapper où ça blesse _vraiment_; attaquer ceux que j'aime. Mais je dois te prévenir. Tu devra agir vite, j'ai l'impression que je les pers rapidement.'' Harry savait qu'il avait l'air amer, mais il s'en foutait. Putain, il _était_ amer.

Alors que la rage d'Harry commençait à s'intensifier, celle de Draco semblait se démonter. Draco croisa les bras derrière son dos et attrapa son propre poignet. Ensuite, il releva le menton et dit d'une voix sans émotion "Je ferais ce qu'on me demande.''

Mais Harry n'en avait pas encore terminé. Il décroisa les jambes et laissa retomber ses mains. "Tu dois faire mieux que ça'' ricana-t-il. "Tu dois le vouloir. Tu le veux _vraiment_, n'est-ce pas? Je détesterais entendre que tu as rejoins les rangs de Voldemort simplement pour faire plaisir à ton père. Qu'en fin de compte, tu n'étais pas un tueur de bébé assoiffé de sang et voulait partir, alors Voldemort t'as fait tuer. Une fois que tu l'as rejoins, tu ne peux jamais quitter ses rangs… Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas?''

Draco fit une grimace en entendant le nom de Voldemort. Sinon, il resta calme et répondit avec la même absence d'émotions, mais d'une voix un peu lasse, "Oui, je sais.''

"Bien. Maintenant, quand je te verrai dans mes rêves, torturé par Voldemort, parce que, soyons francs, c'est ce qu'il fait avec ses partisans, je vais savoir que tu es heureux. Que tu es où tu le désire, poursuivant ta vraie destinée.'' C'était comme si Harry avait tiré sur le bouchon et que tout ce qui l'embettait à propos des actions de ses pers durant les dernières semaines ressortait. Les jeunes recrues des Mangemorts ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

Cette fois, Draco perdit son sang froid. "Je t'en prie.'' Lança-t-il en retour. "Ferme-là, okay? Je sais que tu vas organiser un party si je meurs.''

Harry pris une longue respiration avant de répondre. "Je te connais depuis cinq ans. T'as été le premier étudiant de Poudlard que j'ai jamais connu. Je veux pas que tu meurre, ou que tu sois torturé.'' Avisant du regard incrédule de Draco, il répondit d'un ton calme "J'ai des migraines chaque fois qu'il torture quelqu'un.''

Draco fronça les sourcils de confusion, mais ne dit rien, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque Harry n'allait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit sur les visions.

Les deux garçons se tinrent silencieux après la confession de Harry. Finalement, ce dernier brisa le silence. "Si tu me blesse, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et il ne sera pas rempli de joie.''

"Non, il ne voudrait pas que son précieux Garçon d'Or soit blessé, n'est-ce pas?'' dit Draco avec une voix moqueuse, mais Harry découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le même effet sur lui que d'habitude.

"Non, il ne voudrait pas'' répondit Harry sur le même ton. "Pas pendant ces temps, et pas avec toutes les attaques qu'il y a dans l'école. Ils pourraient faire de toi leur bouc émissaire.'' Harry aurait voulu ajouter 'Et ton père ne te sortiras pas de cette situation', mais il se retint. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de faire enrager le blond une nouvelle fois. Ni de le frapper lorsqu'il était déjà au sol.

On peut toujours compter sur le contrôle de soi d'un Serpentard. Sans regarder Harry, Draco remis sa baguette dans ses poches et reprit sa position sur le canapé.

Harry avait presque atteint l'entrée de son alcôve lorsqu'il entendit Draco parler d'une voix moins sûre. "Ça vient vraiment maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Draco regardait le dos de Harry alors que celui-ci s'immobilisait à ces mots. "La guerre" ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas.

Harry se retourna lentement. "Ça s'en vient depuis un certain moment maintenant.'' Dit Harry. "Tu le savais. Tu étais un des peu nombreux qui le savaient.''

"Non je ne savais pas! C'était juste… pour rire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu ça… cette guerre.'' Draco se leva de nouveau et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Draco Malfoy était du genre grand parleur mais petit faiseur. Le premier a utiliser les connections douteuses de son père pour intimider tout le monde autour de lui, feindre l'ignorance quand la merde frappait vraiment. Tout juste comme son père. Harry croisa les bras et secoua la tête lentement.

Draco remarqua cette action depuis la fenêtre. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il avec tout le venin qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

Harry avança lentement vers Draco. "Ton nom veut dire 'mauvaise foi', non?'' Il attendit la confirmation de Draco avant de continuer. "Connais tu l'existentialiste français Sartre? Non? Selon lui, une personne qui fait preuve de 'mauvaise foi' refuse de voir la douloureuse réalité et de prendre les responsabilités de ses actes. Maintenant, est-ce que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ou bien la vérité?'' Harry pencha la tête vers le côté, moqueur. "Tu me le dis.''

Lorsque Harry eut finit de parler, les deux garçons étaient de nouveau assez irrités. Soudainement, Draco poussa Harry qui avait arrêter à peine un pas devant lui avec ses deux bras et toute la force qu'il possédait. Harry tombait durement sur le dos et sa tête frappa contre le sol. Harry réalisa qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas tomber sur le coin d'une table brisée.

Draco se plaça au dessus de Harry, les genoux de chaque côté de son estomac. (NdT) "Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter le nom de ma famille une autre fois, Potter.'' Lança Draco pendant qu'il attrapait le devant du chandail d'Harry et levait un point, près à le frapper. Harry le remarqua et ferma les yeux, prêt à le recevoir.

Après quelques moments à attendre, Harry réalisa que le coup ne venait pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Draco, qui tenait toujours son chandail et serrait le poing. Harry vit une émotion sur le visage de Draco qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant : le désespoir.

La voix de Draco défailli quand il parla. "Il est toujours en prison. Tu comprends ça, Potter?'' L'autre main de Draco agrippait maintenant le chandail de Harry elle aussi. "Mon père est dans la prison d'Azkaban, par ta faute.''

Harry regarda profondément dans les yeux de Draco et dit avec une voix douce. "Je suis désolé que ton sacrifice pour la cause de Voldemort ait été aussi gros. Mais tu as été trompé. Et les choses ne vont pas s'arranger non plus. Voldemort ne mérite pas ta dévotion.''

Draco plongea son visage dans le dos de ses mains qui agrippait toujours le chandail de Harry. Draco avait une respiration haletante et le silence régnait de nouveau.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire à l'autre garçon qui craquait au dessus de lui alors il lui tapota gentiment le dos. Ce n'était évidemment pas la bonne chose à faire, car Draco se redressa immédiatement et sortit de la pièce en tempêtant une nouvelle fois sans un regard en arrière.

Harry se leva en gémissant. Il atteint le dos de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir la bosse se former.

* * *

Titre original du chapitre dans _Acrobat_ de U2.

Jean-Paul Sartre, philosophe français, a écrit à propos de la 'mauvaise foi' (_bad faith en anglais_)

NdT – Ouuuh… On se demande ce qu'ils font… Ça pourrait porter à confusion, non?

La fic originale étant terminée, je vais essayer (je dis bien ESSAYER!) de faire le plus vite possible pour traduire. Comme j'ai ma propre fic « Tout de Moi » à écrire, il faut pas trop m'en vouloir non plus!

Alors voilà, REVIEWS! Et je vous adore!


End file.
